1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light-emitting diode device, and more particularly to a light-emitting diode device having two different kinds of light-emitting chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional light-emitting diode device, white light is generally generated by exciting red fluorescent powders and green fluorescent powders using a blue light-emitting chip. However, the conventional light-emitting diode device has inferior light-emitting efficiency. Therefore, the issue of how to efficiently package a light-emitting diode device to achieve superior light-emitting efficiency still requires improvement.